


Hey Google, Can You Cuckold Your Ex-Best Friend By Fucking His Dad?

by QuillsAreOverrated



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAreOverrated/pseuds/QuillsAreOverrated
Summary: Want advice on how to deal with homophobic ex-best friends? Fuck their hot dads.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Hey Google, Can You Cuckold Your Ex-Best Friend By Fucking His Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Hot dads are hot. Y'know what's more hot? Having a schedule when it comes to writing so I could write and make stories in a reasonable amount of time...
> 
> Well... I can dream.

Cole had been thoroughly pissed off. 

This was the third time this week Luke Carter had called him a "Fag!" to his face. And, yes, it was getting really annoying at this point. 

Luke hadn't been like this, - or at least, Cole didn't think he was - only near the end of middle school. Something in him changed… Luke and Cole had actually been quite good friends before, they'd hang out all the times after school. They'd go to each other's houses, play around and they'd continue this for a few years. 

But then Cole came out. 

His family was very supportive, so he was extremely happy about that. Then when he went to go ask if Luke wanted to come over to his house the next day, Luke just narrowed his eyes at him and looked away. 

At first, Cole had no idea why Luke was suddenly so distant. Cole had thought that maybe he'd done something to piss the other boy off, so he started asking around to some of their mutual friends to see if they knew anything. 

Turns out, their mutual friends weren't so mutual. Seeing as most of them would ignore him, tell him to 'fuck off!', or make up some excuse and leave him there completely confused. He still didn't understand what was going on until one of the girls got annoyed with him and told him that 'Luke doesn't want to be around a gay guy! And neither does anyone here! So just take the fucking hint already!' 

It hurt to hear that. 

The fact that Luke didn't even tell him directly to his face stung a bit too. 

After a bit of time, Cole realised that he wouldn't exactly be too fine being friends with a homophobe and that this choice of leaving his and Luke's friendship was probably the best idea. 

What Cole didn't realise is that while Luke may have been ignoring his very existence at one point, he wouldn't do that forever. 

After about two months of being ostracized from all of his old friends, he started to get a lot of attention randomly. Not the good kind, though. The kind of attention where Cole has to deal with his looks, voice, personality, intelligence and as a whole, himself, getting insulted for basically the rest of that year. 

Fortunately, the next year - now high school - , people must've found the jokes about him being gay quite old at that point. So most people went back to ignoring him. Not Luke though. 

No. Luke still would do the same things that he'd do last year, and this would continue until present time - which was about half a year -. 

Cole couldn't help but wonder what spurred this change. At first, Cole thought it was just how he was raised. However a few months back, when out buying groceries he saw Mr Carter. And instead of giving him a dirty look like Cole would expect, Mr Carter gave him a smile and a wave. 

Mr Carter actually came up to him and talked about some stuff., Y'know, the usual questions, 'how's school?', 'What are you doing now?, all that kind of stuff. But then Mr Carter had asked him, "You haven't been around in quite a while, are you and Luke doing okay?" 

Then it hit him, Mr Carter had no idea what was going on. 

He smiled up at the older man, "Yeah, me and Luke are doing alright… Actually, Mr Carter, would you mind if I came over right now?" Mr Carter paused at that. "Luke's currently busy with something, but if you wanna wait for him, then sure." "Yeah, I'll wait for him, thanks, Mr Carter."

Cole used to have a… Little crush on Luke's dad when he was younger. And he may or may not still have one on the older man. Though luckily it wasn't as bad as it was when he was younger. And by that, he means he wasn't waking up everyday after having wet dreams over him. 

But could anyone really blame him? Mr Carter was a total dilf. He had an amazing muscular body, plump tits, a thick ass and just generally a body that would belong to a total muscle slut. 

So, Cole didn't exactly have too wholesome thoughts of what he would do when at the Carter household. 

But hey. This was just payback for what Luke had put him through over the past year. 

It had been quite a while since Liam had seen his son hang out with Cole, so it was fair to say that he had been worried about whether or not something had gone wrong with the two of the teenagers. 

Not to mention, Luke had seemed to be leaving the house much more often and coming back way later than ever. Though, he had just brushed it off as his son was now a teenager and it would be ridiculous to assume that he'd stay the same forever. But it wasn't as if he was a bit sceptical of who his son was interacting with, they didn't seem too bad, but they definitely didn't seem like the greatest crowd. Though he could always be wrong, they were just kids after all. 

And while Cole asking to come over had been a bit of a shock, he wouldn't say that he was against it. Cole was a nice kid, and to be fair, Liam could admit that he kind of missed the kid being around the house everyday. 

Mr Carter had invited him into the nicely decorated house. Cole saw many pictures of Luke hung up on the walls. It made him kind of envious, that an asshole like Luke could have such a nice dad like the man in front of him. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you want to see Luke about?" "Oh, nothing. Just want to hang out, since we haven't in a while." Mr Carter smiled at that, "that's good." Cole raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh! It's just that you're a good kid, Cole. Maybe you might rub off on Luke." 'I wanna rub off on you, preferably those nice tits.' Though, Cole couldn't say that. Not yet, at least. 

"Would you like for me to call Luke? I'm sure you'd much prefer to be talking with him, not me." Cole shook his head, "no, it's fine. I don't mind being near you at all, Mr Carter. You're… Good company." 

The older man's eyes slightly widened, before smiling a bit. "You really are a polite kid, Cole." Cole would bet that his cheeks flushed pink when the man said that. 

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Mr Carter asked, getting up. Cole was about to decline, but then he got quite a devious thought. "Water's fine." And then Mr Carter went into the kitchen to get him some water. Mr Carter came back and gave him the water. "Thanks." 

After taking a few small sips, he "accidentally" spilled the water on his ex-best friend's father. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" He told him, putting on his best shocked face. Mr Carter smiled at him, though, "it's ok. It's just a shirt." 'Yeah, a white shirt.' Cole thought as he realised just how much he could see, now. 

Cole reached over and grabbed a paper towel off of the table and started to try and dry the other man's clothes. "O-Oh… Cole, it really is okay…" Though, Cole ignored the man and continued what he was doing. 

"Aah!" 

Cole could feel himself smirk at the noise that came from the older man. However, he acted like he didn't hear it and continued to focus his attention on his nipples. 

"Hmmm… I can't dry you off properly like this." Cole said. "Mr Carter, can you please take off your shirt?" Cole asked him. Liam was a bit confused at that, but he just pushed his confusion aside and took off his shirt. I mean, he needed to dry off anyway. He just hoped that Cole would avoid his chest this time. 

Cole stopped what he was doing for a few seconds to admire the sight in front of him. Mr Carter's muscular chest wet with the water and dusky nipples that had become hard at the slight touching he had given the older man. Cole had perked up when he first heard the man gasp, it had proven his fantasies right that Mr Carter was in fact very sensitive. 

Cole started to dry off Mr Carter - still taking a few pauses longer than necessary to take in the beautiful sight - starting up at his shoulders and then working his way down his chest. (though he did avoid the older man's nipples, just to give Mr Carter a bit of time to collect himself before he'd continue to pleasure him in any and every way he could) 

Liam shuddered at the feeling of Cole feeling him up slightly. He could feel the boy's eyes looking him up and down. It felt strange, but a… good-strange. It gave him an odd pleasure knowing that this boy as young as his own son was the one who was seeing him act in such a lewd and erotic way. 

"Oh! Even your pants are wet!" Cole told Liam as his hands inched down to start drying off him down there now. Though, before Liam could even arise some sort of protest, Cole was already rubbing him. Right through his pants. Right where his dick was. 

Right as his hips bucked up to try and meet Cole's hand, the boy moved his hand away from where it previously was. Cole was internally smirking when he heard a small whine emerge from Mr Carter. Not only was his plan going wonderfully, but Mr Carter was even enjoying it much more than he thought the older man would've. 

"Hmm… I can't really dry you off properly like this. Hey, Mr Carter, can you take off your pants?" "H-Huh?" The older man asked, eyes wide. "It'll probably be easier to dry you off without your pants, right?" Cole clarified. "Well, I guess you're right…" Mr Carter responded, as he was taking off his pants. 

While this entire situation was shockingly going quite well, something did surprise Cole. Mr Carter was wearing a jockstrap. And well… He couldn't really resist touching. 

His hands instinctively went to touch the older man's dick. Mr Carter let out a moan as his dick was getting attention once more. 

Liam had to stop this, it was getting out of control now. 

"C-Cole… You shou.. ldn't touch there.." Cole just ignored him and continued to stroke the man through his underwear. Liam reached out a hand to stop him, "Mr Carter… I can't hide it anymore." That made him stop, however. 

"Mr Carter… You're so erotic. So seductive with these huge tits of yours-" Cole said as he leaned down to teasingly bite at Liam's nipple. "And that sweet ass of yours that you'd flaunt with those tight jeans." He said, now groping Liam's ass. "And now you're wearing such lewd underwear… You're just too irresistible… too seductive." He ended. 

"So… can you please let me fuck you?" 

"I-..." Liam couldn't believe this was happening. Cole, the boy who he had known for years now, was asking to fuck him. 

"B-But Luke i-is-" "I was lying about Luke." Cole realised the confused look on Mr Carter's face. "He stopped being friends with me when I came out… So there's no reason to stop this, right?" Cole saw Mr Carter frown when he first told him about the current state of his friendship with Luke. 

"I… Guess not?" Mr Carter responded with a somewhat questioning tone. 

Cole suddenly brought the man into a kiss. Mr Carter gasped into the kiss at first, before letting Cole claim his mouth as his own. Cole trailed kisses down to his neck. He licked at his neck before biting and sucking a love bite directly on his nape. He did this a few more times on other spots of his neck and shoulders. "Make sure to wear some tank tops, ok? I wanna make sure Luke sees these." He said, marking his skin with another hickey. 

"Will you make sure Luke sees my marks?" Cole said, pulling at Liam's hair slightly to make him look at the younger boy. "I will...I'll do wh-whatever you ask…" Cole smirked at this. "Y'know… Your son has been treating me horribly this past year… So how about you pay me back with your body?" 

Liam bent over on the floor, so he was face down, ass up. He spread his hole for Cole to see, "y-yes! I'll pa-pay you back with my body! So please… Forgive my son and take all of your frustrations out on me!" Liam knew this was dirty, begging a kid to fuck him… But it had been so long since he'd done something like this. Where he had submitted to someone like he was currently doing. And there was just something about Cole that made him want to submit his body, that made him want to become putty in Cole's hands. Not to mention, Cole did deserve this, didn't he? If what he was saying was true - and while he didn't want to believe that Luke would do something like bully someone for their sexuality, he knew Cole wasn't one to lie, and seeing how his son was becoming and how disrespectful he had become in the recent months, it wasn't too shocking - then he did deserve some kind of payment for what his son had been doing to him. 

"Do you have any lube?" "There's some in the bathroom cupboard." Cole got up and grabbed the lube from the bathroom and came back to see Liam in the same position as before and still holding himself open for him. "Good boy…" He said as he got onto his knees and kneaded the man's ass a bit. "Such a lovely ass…." 

"AAah! C-Cole!?" Liam moaned out, as Cole had started to lick at his hole. Cole just kept licking at the older man's hole. He delved his tongue into Liam, making Liam's eyes roll back in pure pleasure. "C-Cole..Mm! Plea..se..Just h-hurry up!" Though Cole just ignored this and continued to torture the man. But Liam wasn't too sure if he could even call something that good torture. 

Soon, Cole became desperate to pound into Mr Carter, so he did have to actually lube up some fingers and start preparing the older man. 

As soon as Cole finished with the preparations, Liam's lust had completely taken over him. He rolled over onto his back and spread his legs in a slutty fashion, "c'mon, Cole. Punish me. Punish my naughty hole!" Cole smirked, before lining himself up. 

"Are you sure you want me to do this? If I do, I don't think either of us will ever be the same." "I… Yes, I'm sure I want this." And with that, Cole shoved in entirely. 

"AAaAh!" Liam moaned out as soon as Cole thrusted in. Cole groaned out at the tight heat wrapping around him. He thrusted out until he nearly pulled out entirely, before thrusting right back in right as Lian had started to whine at the loss. "Aah! Sh-Sho g.. good!" All Liam could do was moan as Cole bottomed out inside of him, never failing to hit him directly on that spot that made his whole body tingle. 

Cole flipped them over suddenly, so that Liam was now on his stomach and so that he was laying on top of the older man. He gripped Liam's hair and lifted his head up just a bit, "If only I knew about this before… I could've been fucking your brains out for years now! I could've done this while Luke was around! You'd let me do that, right? You'd let me fuck you stupid while in front of Luke?" "I.. Aaah! I-" "Would you or would you not let me fuck you in front of Luke!?" "I WOULD!" 

"You can fuck me whenever you want, Cole! Please fuck me more! I'll do whatever you want!" Cole felt the sides of his mouth perk up into a smile. "Oh really? So if I asked you to say that you loved my cock way more than your own son… Would you do it?" "Yes! I love you, Cole! I even love your cock more than Luke!" "Could Luke ever satisfy you like I do?" "No! He could never! He couldn't even come close! You're the only one who can make me feel good!" "Good boy…" 

And with that Cole continued to thrust his hips, continuously hitting Liam's prostate dead on. He wasn't even giving Liam a chance to breathe. Soon, Coles' thrusts and rhythm became messy and random. It didn't mean that Liam wasn't feeling overwhelmed, though. 

With one last thrust, Cole shoved himself deep into Liam, right on his prostate. Liam's pupils rolled up into his head and he couldn't hold it back anymore. With the feeling of Cole filling his insides up he came right on the floor. - which they had moved to before -

When Cole finished, he gave Liam a few moments to calm down before he leaned his head down to give Liam a kiss. The kiss was rather sweet and gentle. Liam relaxed and just let Cole shower him with love and affection.   
Liam could feel himself falling asleep, exhaustion finally kicking in. The small 'I love you' made him smile just before he drifted off.


End file.
